Bionicle: Times Before
by CarolineKenello
Summary: Short Story about the Toa Mangai, Lhikan's team. Features Lhikan, Nidhiki and the rest of their team.


**Sorry for the super long time of not posting anything, i still plan on continuing all my stories and hopefully eventually finishing them. Ive just been really out of anime lately especially for certain ones. I will get to them as soon as I can. **

**For now, here's a short story about the Toa Mangai, aka Toa Lhikan's team of Eleven toa, but minus Tuyet because of the online Story. These guys are from some of my favorite stories! and favorite toys! Lego BIONICLE! **

**Note: although this is just a short story, i am planning on writing a long multichaoter from Lhikan's past at the Toa tower or even with him as a matoran and all the way through their battles and adventures all the way to probably when the Toa Metru become toa. **

**Disclaimer: i dont own Bionicle, its characters or the mentions of past things that happened in cannon. just the story i made up and any of my made up characters like the singled out matoran that Lhikan thinks about in the beginning.**

**Thanks for reading! have a great day!**

Lhikan Mangai, Toa of fire shot passed the edge of one of Metru Nui's taller buildings, flying skillfully on his glider board. He'd been flying around the cities scouting for any problems or dangerous beings. Naho, Toa of water, had told him the other day he should take a break, they'd been so busy lately; their arrival, the month long fight with the Kanohi Dragon. Lhikan had worried awhile after if it would return despite that it had been taken faraway from Metru Nui, but that wasn't quite what was bothering him, or how in that battle many Matoran had been killed. Lhikan still felt sad about it, especially when it came to one where he'd ended up having to be the one to give the heartbreaking explanation he'd had to try to give to the Matoran's young family member.

Then there was Toa Tuyet's betrayal...he'd never have thought they'd be betrayed by one of their teammates...and the Dark hunter war they were fighting, although it was calm now, it was still a problem they would have to continue to deal with if they spotted anymore dark hunters. But as his sister had said, he needed to take a break. A break from thinking about the past and unfortunate events that had occurred during all their hardships. So that's why Lhikan was heading in a new direction now, leaning to the side, turning his glider board out of this Metru and towards his new destination.

_Enough scouting_. He thought as he started to the Coliseum to meet with the rest of his team. _Maybe the others will have good news and maybe haven't spotted any danger so we could finally have another chance to hang out and have a bit of fun. Not to mention I haven't visited Vakama in a while now..._

Lhikan smiled as he recalled some fun times he'd visited the Ta-Matoran. They'd had some fun times together.

"So you are alive." A voice said, as Lhikan landed.

Grasping both sides of his board separating them back into his two fire great-swords. Lhikan smiled but made sure to turn serious when he turned to his Toa Brother Nidhiki.

"Everyone was starting to think you'd ran into some more ice bats..." Nidhiki teased, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Lhikan felt his fiery frustration rise inside him. Would Nidhiki ever let him live that one down?

"Only you can worry yourself to the point of mistaking some ice bat's destruction as the Kanohi Dragon returning." The Toa of air added.

"I'm coming." Lhikan said changing the subject.

"You'd better be." Nidhiki added.

"Did something happen?" Lhikan asked in concern.

Nidhiki stopped walking and turned to the Toa of fire.

"Yes, and it's not good." Nidhiki said, his expression unreadable.

Lhikan's fists tightened around the handles of his swords.

"You see, it's the dark hunters!" Nidhiki exclaimed dramatically.

"What happ-" Lhikan started worry rising inside him.

"We can't find any! Not one! Which means we don't get to do anything fun or useful and we'll going to be stuck doing whatever weird things those other guys wanna do!" Nidhiki said, giving a sneaky grin.

"What...why would you do that?" Lhikan said shoving past the Toa of air.

"You really are stressing about everything, aren't you?" Nidhiki asked.

"Those 'other guys' are our brothers and sisters-sister." Lhikan said said quickly correcting himself now that Tuyet wasn't one of them.

"I know, but they're all boring and no fun." Nidhiki replied, deciding against making any remarks on the obvious fact that Lhikan was still thinking about what happened with Tuyet.

"They can be plenty fun. You need to spend more time with them and get to know them more, outside of battling." Lhikan insisted.

The Toa of air remained silent and stopped walking.

"Brother?" Lhikan asked.

"Just wait one minute..." Nidhiki said.

"Are you trying to stall so you have less time with the others?" Lhikan guessed.

"Course not." Nidhiki lied, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

Lhikan sighed, opened the door and walked inside with Nidhiki.

"Hello tall Matoran!" Nidhiki called out to the group of Toa who were standing and sitting while they waited and talked.

"Did you find Lhikan?" Naho, the Toa of water asked.

"Yeah, poor guy was so lost. He was just sitting there hugging a tree in the rain..." Nidhiki replied sarcastically.

Naho ignored the comment to glance at Lhikan, who also seemed annoyed at the comment.

"Hi everyone. Guessing based of Nidhiki's chattering you all didn't find any dark hunters or anything either?" Lhikan asked.

"Nope, nothing." Amahau, the brown Toa of stone replied stepping forwards.

"No." Naho answered.

"So if you didn't run into any trouble, what took you so long?" One of four Toa Mangai of ice asked curiously.

"I was scouting." Lhikan replied.

"He was looking for signs of the ice ba-...er...Kanohi dragon or dark-hunters...right brother?" Nidhiki taunted.

Amahau facepalmed.

"Come on, stop bringing that up. Lhikan was under a lot of stress." Amir, Toa Mangai of the Green/Plantlife said, the memory surfacing of Lhikan rushing to gather them all one morning to the sightings of smoke in which Lhikan had believed was the Kanohi Dragon returning.

"So, what should we do today?" Naho asked changing the subject.

"Maybe we should visit some of our Matoran friends?" Lhikan suggested.

"Nah. That's boring." Nidhiki said leaning against the wall.

"You only think that because you don't spend time with the Matoran." Lhikan said.

"If they're in trouble then fine, but I don't see much point. They aren't going to want to go after dark hunters or fight other 'bad guys'" Nidhiki pointed out.

"Do you like anything other than fighting enemies and sneaking around by yourself?" Amir asked Nidhiki.

"Of course." Nidhiki replied.

"And what's that?" Amahau asked.

"The things I do when I 'sneak off by myself.'" Nidhiki said.

"And annoying us." Amahau added.

"You mean be clever and witty." Nidhiki said.

"We could go swimming!" Naho suggested.

"That's true..." Lhikan replied hesitantly, although the Toa of fire was capable of swimming and as much as he liked Naho, he by no means necessarily enjoyed swimming.

"And Lhikan would just love that." Nidhiki added sarcastically.

Lhikan glanced down slightly, yeah, Nidhiki was right, but if enough of the team liked that idea he'd still go.

"How about we go exploring?" Amir suggested. "There're lots of places on Metru Nui we haven't explored yet."

"Another good idea." Lhikan smiled at is brother.

"What about you?" Amahau asked.

"Not sure...I want to spend time with all of you, but I would also like to visit some Matoran." Lhikan replied.

"Play some games?" Suggested Amahau.

The Toa Mangai of earth nodded in agreement to Amahau's suggestion.

"Alright, we'll try everyone's ideas." Lhikan said.

Nidhiki scowled.

"You'll get a turn to choose too brother." Lhikan told him.

First the Toa Mangai headed over to Po-Metru by Amahau's request to play sports. They voted between Kohlii, a game played with a ball and sticks with a hammer on one end and a scoop on the other, then there was Akilini, a game played with Kanoka disks. Akilini won the most votes.

"Everyone ready?" Amahau asked.

"I'm bored." Nidhiki said instead of replying.

"We haven't even started yet!" Amahau exclaimed.

"Just give it a try, okay Nidhiki?" Lhikan asked.

"No." Nidhiki replied sarcastically as he followed the others into position.

"Everyone ready?" Amahau asked.

"Yeah." Lhikan answered, smiling at him.

"Let's go!" Amahau shouted as he threw the kanoka.

"Woah!" Lhikan exclaimed as the kanoka flung at him so fast he had to dodge.

"I half expected you to use your Hau to block that one!" Amir exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just came faster than expected." Lhikan replied.

"At least Amahau doesn't have the best aim." Nidhiki commented.

"My aim's great!" Amahau argued.

"It's pretty good, no ones spot on." The Toa of earth said.

"I could do better." Nidhiki said quietly.

"Alright, ready for this one Naho?" Lhikan asked after fetching the disk.

Naho nodded. Lhikan tossed the kanoka that went flying smoothly until Naho grabbed it out of the air. They tossed it back and fourth between all eleven Toa Mangai until Nidhiki and Amahau started to argue again. Overall most of them had a fun game. Next they went to Ko-Metru for mountain climbing.

"Brrr...! This is freezing!" Amir called down to Amahau who was still waiting near the bottom.

"Are you coming up Amahau?" A Toa of ice asked.

"I'm trying okay!" Amahau shouted up to him.

Nidhiki chuckled.

"What is it brother?" Lhikan asked.

"I don't think he can get up." Nidhiki said.

"I hope he does...maybe I should offer him some help?" Lhikan wondered.

"I bet that'd be funny." Nidhiki said.

"Why?" Lhikan asked.

"Amahau might take it as an insult." Naho pointed out from below.

"Oh..." Lhikan said quietly, flashing a disapproving look at Nidhiki.

"You're not going to help him?" Nidhiki asked.

"Guess not." Lhikan replied.

"Ill race you to the top! You get a five minute head start once you're closer to where I am!" Nidhiki shouted down to Amahau who glared up at him.

"Fine!" Amahau replied.

"I wasn't expecting him to agree." Nidhiki said to Lhikan.

"Told you, you need to get to know the team better." Lhikan said.

Nidhiki rolled his eyes.

"He's going to embarrass himself." Nidhiki said glancing down at the Toa of stone.

Lhikan and Nidhiki watched as Amahau finally managed to climb up just about his own height.

"Sure he's a bit slow...but it's pretty slippery." Lhikan said quietly. "Be careful you two okay?"

"Yep." Amahau replied.

"Stay safe and don't slip off!" Nidhiki called down to Amahau mockingly.

"Hey!" Amahau protested.

"Hey Amahau! This side is a bit safer!" A Toa of ice warned.

"You actually made it." Nidhiki taunted, when Amahau reached him.

Just then the Toa of stone lost his footing and fell.

"Or not..." Nidhiki thought as he rolled his eyes and quickly summoned up a strong gust of wind to slow the toa's fall.

"Amahau!" Lhikan shouted as he leapt from his spot on the wall, connecting his two fire greatswords together forming his glider board and he let himself fall until he shoved the glider under himself and just managed to catch Amahau.

"Thanks." Amahau said.

"You're welcome. " Lhikan and Nidhiki said at the same time.

"Not you!" Amahau shouted to the Toa of air.

"Fine then. Next time I won't bother helping you rockhead." Nidhiki said.

"Thanks Nidhiki," Lhikan added knowing Nidhiki had helped.

"I'm the first to the top." Nidhiki Smirked at Lhikan.

"No you weren't," one of the Toa of ice said. "You're after us and tied with Lhikan and Amahau."

"No, you guys used your powers on the ice to form places to grip and step, which disqualifies you. Lhikan and Amahau only beat Naho and the others and tied with me because Amahau fell and Lhikan flew them both up." Nidhiki explained. "Therefore I win."

"Well, That was fun. Where next?" Naho asked.

"Ga-Metru to go swimming I suppose." A Toa of ice answered.

"Swimming right after mountain climbing in the snow?" Amahau stared at them in horror.

"How about we explore the island along the way?" Lhikan suggested. "Like Amir wanted."

"Yeah!" Amir exclaimed.

"Wow! We've gotta come back here when we have more time. There are so many places to go!" Amir exclaimed.

"Metru Nui really is an impressive place." Lhikan agreed.

"It's beautiful out here." Naho said.

"Those are some big insects though." A Toa of ice pointed out.

Nidhiki pulled a disgusted look at the bugs and sped up his pace.

"Hey Nidhiki? You alright?" Lhikan asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Nidhiki asked a little defensively.

"I don't know...aren't you insect phobic?" Lhikan asked quietly so the others wouldn't overhear.

"For the last time I'm not scared of bugs, I intensely dislike them. They're disgusting!" Nidhiki replied.

"Okay..." Lhikan replied unconvinced.

"Well..." Amir started. "Ga Metru up ahead."

"Don't worry, we'll explore more next time." Naho assured the Toa of plantlife.

"Thanks for the tour and all the little bits of information." Lhikan said turning to Amir.

"You're welcome." Amir replied.

"Well, everyone who wants to go swimming let's go!" Naho called as they hurried towards the water.

Amahau who couldn't swim waited at the side, while Lhikan was glancing distractedly at something.

"Reflecting are we?" Nidhiki asked, only getting a slight reaction from the Toa of fire.

Nidhiki frowned slightly as he watched Lhikan staring at what used to be Tuyet's house.

"I just don't understand...and how did she just disappear from her cell?" Lhikan muttered.

Not sure what to say, due to the fact he'd never liked Tuyet, Nidhiki shrugged, stepped forward and whispered something in his brother's ear.

"Go play with your friends." Then Nidhiki shoved the Toa of fire into the water.

Naho laughed when she saw Lhikan surface and start shouting angrily at Nidhiki.

"Whatever, I know you know how to swim." Nidhiki said ignoring Lhikan's shouts.


End file.
